


The Club

by Ashstars1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstars1998/pseuds/Ashstars1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum are both at The Club © in downtown LA when some girls start sending Calum drinks. Feeling ignored Michael decides he's going to have some fun, without Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> First smut technically and ready for criticism. Bring it on!

Song: The Hills- The Weeknd

 

 

 

Michael and Calum were at _The Club©_ in downtown LA getting their drink on. Whenever they were in LA they both liked to go club hopping to scope out all the best clubs.

Calum had about 2 shots of tequila and 1 beer so far that this group of girls celebrating their friends 21st birthday kept sending his way, drinks on them of course. Calum kept letting them send him drinks because he wasn't paying for them and they didn't have to know that he was with his boyfriend . He shared with Michael the 4 beers that were sent to him which Michael took gladly. Downing them fast as if the man hadn't drunk water in years.

Calum was watching Michael's alcohol intake since he knew from past experiences that Michael's limit was three beers and he had four so far.

"Caluuummm let's go dance." Michael whined at him pulling on his bicep that was keeping Calum's body from leaning sideways on the bar. Calum was winking and smiling at the group of girls as Michael tugged on his arm.

"You go dance. I'll be there soon babe." Calum said to him with his head turned away from Michael continuing to flirt with the women down the bar about 10 seats away. Michael's red lips pouted at the back of Calum's head feeling ignored by his boyfriend. He was paying more attention to the girls free drinks than him. He came to have fun and he was going to have fun with or without Calum.

Michael let go of Calum and took off his black leather jacket leaving it on his seat at the bar next to Calum's seat. He walked to the dance floor swerving a little on the way there proceeding to dance just like he wanted.

He was going to have a little fun.

After a few moments of flirting Calum went to the bathroom needing to take a piss from all the alcohol he had drank. A moment later he came out and went back to his place at the bar grabbing his drink and turning around to face the dance floor.

Michael was dancing in the middle of the hoard of sweaty people . He was visible from all sides of the club since he was a 6 ft something man with the only blond hair around that shined when the light would reflect on it from the club lights.

The new song The Hills by the Weeknd came on and he started to sway his hips while dragging his hands all the way up from his waist to his chest to his face then his hair.Calum knew that Michael was definitely tipsy because his dancing only got sexual when he was tipsy and he was horny when drunk.

Michael began to do some slow body rolls when the chorus came on:

I only call you when it's half past five

The only time that I be by your side I only love it when you touch me not feel me

When I'm fuxed up that's the real me

When I'm fuxed up that's the real me

Yeah

That movement he was doing caught the attention of men and women alike. Calum looked around to catch them undressing Michael with their eyes. Calum had to admit how could you not not look at his boyfriend with his rugged good looks, one moment he could be cute, a second later he could be hot and sexy a.f.

Michael was wearing a black AC/DC shirt he cut the sleeves off making it a muscle shirt and of course his black skinny jeans with his black combat boots. Since he was dancing he was working up a good sweat that doesn't happen often other than night activities. His shirt was sticking to his sweaty pale body and of course his tight skinny jeans sticking to his unknown about nice ass. There was a red light filtering in the club and a misty haze that just made Michael more desirable.

A guy with brown hair and tan skin about the same height as Michael decided to take his chances with Michael. He went up behind him grabbing his slim waist and started grinding up on Michael's ass. Michael didn't mind so he just grinded back on the guy behind him wrapping his arms around the guys neck.

I only love it when you touch me not feel me

When I'm fuxed up that's the real me

When I'm fuxed up that's the real me

Babe

But Calum sure as hell minded. He minded a whole lot. If you could see Calum he was fuming mad. Michael bent down on the guys crotch and scanned the club for Calum.

Right when the both of them locked eyes the next lyrics of the song were:

Hills have eyes

The hills have eyes

Michael smirked at Calum at that moment as he continued to grind the guy. Calum realized what Michael was trying to do he wanted to rile him up. And it was working well because Calum's hands were clenched in anger and jealousy. He grabbed Michael's jacket in his clenched fist on the seat next to him. With meaningful and heavy steps he made his way through the dance floor towards his boyfriend.

When he got to Michael he was now facing the guy with his arms around the dudes neck. Calum separated them and when the guy was about to protest to what he was doing Calum gave him a death stare that shut him up right away. He grabbed his tipsy boyfriend around the waist and  hauled him over his shoulder to start exiting The Club© in an orderly manner. He passed people on the dance floor towards the only exit in the club which was the front door.

He passed the group of women who were ordering him up drinks for free and decided they should know he had a boyfriend. He stopped to the side of their group waiting for them to notice him. When they turned around they spotted him and started wanting to talk to him but he stopped them by holding his hand out flat and raising it. He looked at them and grabbed Michael's ass over his shoulder in a nice vice grip that made Michael yelp in surprise and then pointed to himself and mouthed to them a simple 'mine' as he continued on his way out the club.

As Calum walked away Michael waved bye to the women and did a vulgar up and down gesture to his mouth and then pointed to Calum and mouthed 'mine' with a smirk.

Needless to say the women were left shocked , left used, and with their jaws hanging and eyes bugging out. Outside Calum passed the bouncer and strutted by the long line of people waiting in line to go into the club. His car the only car apparently parked in a lonely street two streets down was not that far away. He walked with a giggling Michael on his shoulder. Finally at his car he put Michael down against the drivers door and pressed his body up against it with his more muscular body closing his body in his arms.

"Haha you should have seen their faces!" Michael continued laughing with his eyes scrunched tight only to have his laugh drift off into a chuckle when he opened his eyes to a blank look on Calum's face laced with anger just staring him down. Michael looked away from Calum at the side mirror on the car not liking the look he was receiving.

Calum grabbed Michael's chin making him face him. "What made you think that was okay ?" He asked with a flat voice that Michael knew he only spoke with when he was really pissed. "Hey I was jus-." "What made you think I was going to be happy watching my boyfriend grind up on another guys dick?" Calum cut Michael off  with another question with a slightly tempered voice. Michael was about to respond but Calum had other ideas. "When we get home you're gonna find out why you should have never done that ." Calum growled in Michael's ear making Michael whimper with fear but also with a little excitement in wait to see what was in store for him when they got home. Get in the car Calum stated and Michael did just that no hesitation present.

Calum got in his seat throwing Michael's jacket to the back seat and drove in silence . Michael had tried turning on the radio or putting his music through his phone but his hands kept getting smacked being denied the privilege. They finally made it to their LA house Calum walking behind Michael to the front door to which Michael opened. Calum slammed the door closed thankful that Luke and Ashton were out and probably not coming back till tomorrow.

Calum walked up to a scared Michael and kissed him resulting in a lip bite and Michael groaning at the sensation. Calum knew biting Michael's lips was a major turn on of his and it resulted in them making out. He lead them to their shared bedroom and stopped kissing Michael to lock the door. He left Michael in the middle of the room all pent up to go get his Beats by Dre Pill speakers and looked up The Hills. He went to go get a chair and placed it in front of Michael and sat on it hitting play on his phone while looking at Michael expectantly.

Michael had a confused look on his face staring at Calum. "You're going to strip for me to this song." Calum stated with an innocent smile as he crossed his arms over his blue MAINE shirt.

" What? Why do I have-." Calum cut Michael off again saying. "If you can grind up on a complete stranger when I'm present then this should be nothing to you." Calum stated. "Go on."

"Fine. This is going to be the best strip tease in your life and only one." Michael turned around taking off his shoes and socks and after he began to get into the music. He began by moving his hips like Shakira side to side in a slow motion. Moving his hands up his body to emphasize his movements. He glanced back to see Calum's eyes on his hips and ass. He smirked gaining confidence and walked towards Calum like a model doing the catwalk swaying his hips as he walked around Calum.

He put his hands on Calum's chest when he went behind him to lick and nibble on the shell of Calum's ear making him shiver. Michael went to stand in front of his Cali and started lifting his shirt over his torso flinging it somewhere in the room.

Michael trailed his hand up his torso and went to pinch one of his nipples as he moaned . Michael knew Calum loved playing with his chest and he noticed Calum liked it when he did that from the ever growing bulge in his boyfriends tight black jeans. He walked closer to Calum,his pale chest in his face. Calum wanted to touch Michael realy badly,wanted to touch those pink nipples in his face.

Michael took off one of his bracelets on his wrist and dropped it pretending he had dropped it on accident.

"Oh no." He then proceeded to bend down to pick it up right in front of Cali showing him his ass. Calum was about to grab Michael when he got out of reach. He shook his finger at Calum and told him " No touching."

Michael tugged at his pants waistband and unbuttoned his pants along with his zipper . He moved his waist side to side as he pulled them off  stepping out of them. Calum noticed Michael was wearing the tight black underwear he loved to see Michael wear. Michael turned his back to Calum. He went inbetween Calum's legs supporting himself on Calum's thighs as he started grinding on Calum's crotch.

Calum couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Michael's waist tightly enough to leave bruises. They started grinding on each other. Michael's hand finding its way to Calum's dick in his pants and started jacking him off. Calum was kissing and biting Michael's neck. Calum went to Michael's underwear waistband and pulled them off in one swift movement. He went to Michael's front to reach his ass. He crept up to his hole rubbing the tight ring resulting in a whine from Michael.

"Calum come on touch me more." Michael pressed his ass against Calum's fingers. Luckily Calum always carried lube with him anywhere they went in his back pocket. Michael was the one who suggested he do it since he was the sex addict ,not that he was complaining though.

"Okay babe just a second ." Calum pulled out the lube and squirted some on his fingers and dropped the tube near the chair. He went back to Michael's ass and started to rub circles around the ring of muscles. "Ready babe."

"Yeah ...finger me good." That made Calum groan and he entered his first finger into the hole . "Mhhhmmm. More..Calum." "But I don't want to hurt you ,let's enjoy and go slow ,okay." Calum whispered in Michael's ear.

"No it's fine if you put all three fingers in. I.... fingered myself ....this morning in the shower..so I'm still loose." Michael said with a blush coming over his pale complexion.

"Oh really." Calum did as instructed and it was true. His fingers slid in right away making Michael moan and arch his back . Calum started to finger Michael instantly being able to find his good spot and pounding his fingers straight on it.

Michael started convulsing and squirming because it started feeling way too good. He started moving away from Calum's chest wanting to get away feeling overstimulated. "Ah ! Ah oh Ca-Calum it's too much." Michael whimpered and scooted away.

Calum wasn't having it and wrapped his arm around Michael's squirming waist pulling his body towards his chest. He pushed Michael's body down so that he could finger him properly. He sucked a few hickeys onto Michael's neck and love bites soothing them by licking them over.

"Just enjoy it. Let your body enjoy my fingers up your ass making you feel so good." Calum went faster and faster hitting Michael's prostate straight on every single time. Michael grabbed Calum's hair behind him pulling at it and gripped Calum's arm that was fingering him trying to stop him.

Michael's thighs and legs started to quiver and tremble from pleasure. "No ah stop. I'm going to come!" Michael shouted."

"Go ahead.This isn't going to be the last time you come tonight. Come. "At that declaration Michael's toes started to curl and he felt the familiar urge to come rush through his entire body. Michael came with a shout as the song ended and he gripped Calum's thighs as an anchor to reality. He had just came untouched and was exhausted so he slumped against Calum only to be surprised that Calum's throbbing dick was out and at his entrance.

"Wait Calu-" Michael didn't get to finish his sentence. Calum rammed himself into Michael, making him scream and come a second time breaking his voice. He was still very sensitive so Calum stilled and waited for a sec so Michael could get used to him.

"Told you it wasn't the only time you would be coming tonight." Calum repeated and grabbed Michael's waist pulling out of him slowly leaving the tip in and then pounding into him rapidly. Michael was a moaning mess in Calum's hands. Michael started to get into it and started slamming himself down on Calum's cock. Everytime making a smacking sound echo in the silent house. Calum's cock was just the right thickness and length to reach Michael's prostate.

"Calum Calum ah ahh faster. Harder." Calum couldn't deny him and started pistoning into Michael's tight hole. Michael started to clench and unclench on Calum's cock making it hard not to come . The chair was starting to rattle the wood floors and making scratches that they definitely didn't want. Michael plus Calum felt they were both close. "I'm going to come again!" Michael whined out loudly.

"Me too. I'm going to shoot my load so deep in your ass." Michael came again and Calum biting Michael's shoulder as he came in spurts deep inside Michael. Michael came for the third time. Calum stood up with Michael on him  and moved Michael to the bed laying him down. "On your hands and knees." he said with so much lust that his voice went an octave deeper than normal.

Michael didn't protest and managed to get on his wobbly knees and shaking arms. He was prepared to take Calum's cock again but he was met with a nice surprise. He felt Calum's calloused hands, from playing guitar most of his life, grab his cheeks and spread them. He was met with a tongue lick at his hole.

"Mhhhmmm god Calum." Michael groaned. What was not expected was for Calum to stick his tongue in unexpectantly making Michael scream.

"Ahhhh! Why so sudden?" Michael turned his head to look back.

He could see the determination in Calum's chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him. "You're loose enough for this kind of treatment. I'm going to eat you out so good that you'll feel numb after, then I'm going to make slow love to you." Michael liked the sound of that idea.

"That sounds nice. Continue on Hood ,but let me help you." Michael reached his hands back to spread his own ass so that he could let  Calum have full access.

Calum continued rimming Michael and he put a few fingers in, making him get close to coming only to pull away every time.  "Calum come on fux me already." Calum smacked Michael's ass.

"It's not fuxing Michael it's making love." Michael flipped around and brought Calum up to hover over his body. Michael then wrapped his hand behind Calum's nape and brought him down, lips meeting to kiss slowly and passionately. Tongues battled for dominance but of course Calum won. They pulled apart connected by a string of saliva.

"Then make love to me Calum." Michael smiled at Calum while wrapping his legs around Calum's waist also snaking his hand  around Calum's cock giving it a squeeze. Calum groaned and just nodded pecking him one more time before lining his cock up to his entrance. He pushed in slowly while staring at Micheal's face change to pure ecstasy.

He rolled his hips slowly while kissing Michael. He went to tug at his boyfriends dick making him grip the sheets to their bed. "Calum, a little faster please."

He moved his hand faster but still thrusted into Michael slow but rough. Shoving his dick deeper and deeper every time. "Oh Calum I'm going to come soon. I want you to come with me." Michael opened his teary eyes staring straight at Calum.

"Okay baby. Just a few more seconds." Calum started to grind Michael's prostate and that sent Michael over the edge making him cum along with Calum. Calum kept his cock pressed to Michael's prostate making his boyfriend have an intense orgasm with a silent scream.

Calum went to kiss Michael in a sweet kiss caressing his sides with his dick still inside him.

Michael pulled away needing air. Calum continued to leave kiss marks on his neck as a smirk appeared on his lips as his face was turned away from Calum's as he thought...

 

 

I guess I did get to have my fun didn't I.


End file.
